battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Temp Blueprint Cuts
The blueprints that can be found by salvage hunting are listed at the top of the page, by tier. Those shown below contain a mix of raid and salvage blueprints. Hailstorm Anti-Mortar Rewarded in Revenge Raid 4 Anti-mortar defense weapon used to shoot down enemy mortars before they strike. Hailstorm Anti-Mortar C also give +10% on explosive defense: offered in the Lightning Run Raid, Nov. 2012. This anti-mortar is much better than any Foresaken counterpart. D1 Zynthonite Armor This armor was given to players that collected set amounts of resources during the Revenge Raid III - Hull Heist event. Compound Armor Zynthium-based armor forged using advanced Draconian technology that provides additional protection bonusses against all types of weapons. Awarded during the Revenge Raid V - Base Invaders and the Drac Hunt event. Draconian Blueprint Raid Event Available In Salvage These are raid event wins made available that you can find by attacking Draconian salvage fleets and resource deposits. Salvage fleets must be level 4 or above and resource deposits level 6 or above to have a chance of dropping weapon parts Cargo Hold The medium cargo hold was awarded to each player that collected a set amount of salvage from Draconian salvage fleets during the Revenge Raid event.. Can be found as blueprints now. Increases your cargo capacity, enabling additional resources to be transported. NOTES: 1. Combat Speed is no longer affected. 2. More than one can now be built on a ship. 3. Now available as Blueprint. Hull Streamlining Hydrodynamic modification to the exterior of the hull to incrase cruise speed on the world map. Each were given to every player that collected 4, 40 or 400 Million resources from draconian salvage fleets during the Revenge Raid II - Crimson Sea event. This does not influence battle speed!. CAN NOW BE FOUND AS BLUEPRINTS. Draconian Blueprint Weapons These are weapons you can find by attacking Draconian salvage fleets and resource deposits. Salvage fleets must be level 12 or above and resource deposits level 12 or above to have a chance of dropping weapon parts D30 Impact Cannons Mysterious Draconian Tech similar to Thud cannons. D33 Assault Cannons The D33 Assault cannons are weapons 100% accuracy (so long as you do not fit an engine or speed system) with a quick reload speed. They are a much better cholse as FvF weapons than Thud Cannons since they do more than twice as much DPS and also give a bit of extra armor per gun fitted on the ship. The A-type speciality is that it provides twice as much (80) armor then then P and X type however it also deals less DPS than the 2 other. P and X type's speciality is that they do +25 damage/shot in other than ballistic type, the P-type does +25 Missile while the X-type deals +25 Explosive damage. D35 Siege Cannons Powerful weapons for ship-to-shore bombardment. Rip up a foe's base with these energetic and capable ballistic weapons! D51 Strike Missiles Fast-firing missiles for great short range ship-to-ship sinking. D53 Assault Missiles When combined with Solid Fuel Booster III on a ship only Sentinel Missiles IV, Victory Mortars and Halo's can outrange these.''' '''However the three flavors of D53 only deal 75 damage against buildings but their faster reload rate compared to Cutlasses offset that slightly. They are great for sniping OP's, WH's and Docks and fvf battles for that increased range when kiting. D55 Siege Missiles D71 Shockwave Mortars D73 Assault Mortar D75 Siege Mortar The D75 might be the only reason you would want to upgrade your Intel Lab to level 10. D91 Firestorm Rockets D93 Assault Rockets '' '' D * A / RT = Damage per second D95 Siege Rockets Upgraded version of the Firestorm Rockets. Grants extra armor and W has wall evade. D65 Siege Torpedoes Siege missile D55F Advanced siege missiles with good flak evasion ability. maelstrom V This Maelstorm is an gift when players win Treshers. It is an advanced version of Maetsorm rockets. Assault Cannon D33-Z *Advanced cannon technology built to output maximum ballistic damage with concentrated firepower. *The Draconian Assault Cannon D33-Z is a new and advanced cannon system with technology focused around maximum ballistic damage output. The D33-Z also boasts a bonus to Explosive Damage due to its concentrated firepower. assault cannon.png